


The Double Date

by ItsFunnierInEnochian42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFunnierInEnochian42/pseuds/ItsFunnierInEnochian42
Summary: Dean goes out on a date with Castiel for the first time since they're together, and Sam thinks it's a good idea to make it less awkward by making it a double date.Wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part of the DoubleDateChallenge the curation team (aka a few people and I) created on Destiel Amino. (If you love Destiel, join us! --> http://aminoapps.com/c/destiel-amino )
> 
> It's my first published work, english isn't my first language, so please be kind and constructive :) hope you guys enjoy !

Dean was in his room, trying to decide what shirt would fit better with his dark blue jeans. This was a stupid idea. Going out on a date with Cas was stupid. Going out on a double date was even dumber. They weren’t even officially together. Well, okay, YES they were together, but it was fairly recent, and they didn’t need the world to know. Sam knew, that was the important part. Like Dean knew about Sam and his own angel. Seriously what was up with the Winchesters and angels? They were both archangels vessels, but so what? That didn’t explain the fact that he never felt any attraction to men, until Castiel showed up. Same for Sam and Gabe, as far as he knew. 

The “date” part wasn’t bothering him so much, if he was completely honest with himself. The “Gabriel” part was. 

“Dean, come on! We’re not going to the Golden Globes, we’re going to the movies. Hurry up!” he heard Sam yell through the bunker. 

He grabbed whatever shirt that was left in his closet, put it on and walked out, just to come face to face with Cas. He had trade his usual accountant look for tight obsidian black jeans, a button blue shirt and a leather jacket that Dean immediately recognized as one of his. He was well shaved, hair just messy enough for him to want to mess it up more. Dean let out an imperceptible moan. 

This was a REALLY stupid idea. 

***

They drove to the restaurant where they had a reservation. They had decided to go all eat together before the movie, so they could enjoy a good meal, which was the worst option in Dean’s mind. They didn’t need to endure Gabriel’s innuendos. He liked the guy, but sometimes, he was a total pain in the ass, mostly when he could tease Dean and Cas about their relationship. And today was no different. 

The moment they sat down, Gabriel started being his crude, arrogant little self. “So Dean, how do you like the taste of a celestial burrito? Your brother sure loves it.”  
Dean just glanced at Gabriel, his face turning a bright shade of red. He was convinced that if he was able to shut up and not answer to any of Gabe’s provocations, the angel might let it go, at least for tonight. 

“What is it, Winchester, Cas bit your tongue so hard last night, you can’t talk anymore?”

“Gabriel, stop it, please” Castiel said beside Dean, his own cheeks changing colors. 

“Or was it the wings? Cas, did you show him your wings yet? Sammy here had one hell of a hard time getting over mine.”

Now Sam was the one turning red. 

The thing was, Gabriel didn’t knew how close to the truth he was. 

Things had gotten pretty... intense... last night, to say the least. There had been a lot of biting, on a lot of different body parts. And Cas had shown his wings. Dean had never felt something like that, and he was convinced Castiel hadn’t either. Lights flashed all over the room when Dean had put his fingers through Castiel’s feathers which, well... it was fucking amazing, to use his very own words.

Dean’s whole bedroom was warded so no one could enter or hear what was happening inside unless Dean wanted to. Gabriel or Sam couldn’t have heard or seen anything, but the fact was, Gabriel was pretty good at reading people. Or maybe was it only Dean being way too obvious?

“Last night was great, and I did show him parts of my body, but that is none of your business, Gabriel", Cas said.

“OKAY, that’s enough!” Sam blurted out. “Let’s eat, I’m starving. Dean did you see the cheeseburger? It looks really good! And here, on the second page, their pizzas look amazing too! Are you guys ready to order? I’m ready to order.”

If Dean’s brain wasn’t completely and utterly incapable of dealing with the situation, he would’ve laughed at Sam’s discomfort, but he was way too uncomfortable himself to laugh. He jumped right at it, only glancing at the menu for a second before answering.  
“Yep, totally ready to order. Let’s stuff our faces and leave this place.” 

Both brothers raised their hand at the same time to show the waitress they wanted to order, all too ready to put something in Gabe’s mouth before he could say anything else. Dean ordered the cheeseburger, Castiel took a club sandwich, and Sam and Gabriel decided to share a pizza. They waited for their plates in silence, Gabriel looking at Dean with a smirk on his face, holding Sam’s hand under the table, as Dean and Cas barely looked at each other, twitching everytime their arms would graze, to Gabriel’s pleasure. 

"What is it boys? Too much electricity still going on between you too? You can't touch each other without feeling the urge to bend the other one over the table?"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Dean answered, pissed.

"Oh, I don't know about me, but pretty sure Castiel here is gonna be one amazing pain in your ass tonight" 

Being unable to stay under Gabe’s scrutinizing gaze anymore, Dean excused himself before going to the bathroom to hide for a few minutes. He let the cold water run down his hands before bringing them to his face, trying to tone down the pink of his cheeks. 

This was harder than he thought, with all of last night's memories coming back to him everytime he locked eyes with Gabriel. He needed to clear his mind, to relax, or he wouldn't hear the end of it. How did Sam got attached to that monster after all he'd done to the both of them was beyond Dean's comprehension. Truth be told, he didn't want to understand. 

He was about to turn around and go back to the table when he heard the door open behind him. He tensed up, certain Gabriel was about to come in, but instantly relaxed when he saw a pair of big blue eyes in the doorway.

"Hey" Cas said, unsure. "I just wanted to check in, see if you were alright."

Dean let out a sigh, feeling better just with Castiel's small words of comfort.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Cas. Thanks."

"You shouldn't let him go to your head, Dean. I know him. And I know that he only does that to cover his own insecurities."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"If he tells you all that crap, it's to make sure you don't beat him to it. He's scared you're gonna make fun of him for having feelings for your brother. Don't ask me how this is supposed to make sense, I don't know. That's how he works."

They looked at each other for a moment, enjoying their small private time. Cas reached for Dean's hand, their fingers intertwining effortlessly, and Dean could feel his chest grow with love for Castiel.

"Come here" he said, pulling Cas toward one of the stall. 

"Dean, I'm sure you can go to the bathroom on your own. You don-"

"I don't need to use the bathroom, stupid, I want some privacy. With you."

They both squeezed into the stall, closing and locking the door, and Dean didn't lose any second. He gently pushed Cas against the door, one hand on his hip and the other on his neck, pulling him into a tender but lustful kiss. Castiel's hand started exploring Dean's body, pulling him closer, before forcing him to switch position. He pinned Dean to the door, his kisses getting more intense every second, wanting more than his tongue, his lips. He moved his mouth toward Dean's ear, and bit him just where his jaw finishes under his ear, making Dean moan.

Just like last night.

They were so busy with each other that they didn't realize they weren't alone anymore until a loud knock came from just beside Dean's head. 

"Hey there lovebirds, I don't wanna interrupt whatever's going on in there, it sounds super fun, but your plates are getting cold and we're gonna miss the movie. Little bro, we both know you can finish this up by a snap of your fingers, so hurry up."

"Fuck me" Dean said under his breath, recognizing Gabriel.

"Oh, he's gonna do it, Dean, just not right now. At least wait until the end of the movie. I don't wanna miss that Deadpool Sam keeps saying I'll love. I'll let you two come back to your senses. If you're not back in your pants and in that booth in five minutes, I'll eat your plates."

Gabriel walked out the bathroom, leaving them both breathless, glued together, hands still over each other. This was probably the most humiliating thing ever to happen, having your brother-in-law catch you in the act, but Dean couldn't care less. He kissed Cas one last time, biting his bottom lip softly before pulling away. He got a small moan in return, which would probably be enough to feed his wildest fantasies for the rest of the evening. Yuu

"Come on. I'm pretty convinced he was serious about eating our food, and I'm hungry. We'll finish this later when your monster of a brother won't be around. But for now I want to enjoy this night out with you." 

Cas was in his arms, a cheeseburger was waiting for him, his brother was there, they were all going to see a movie. Like normal people. A normal life. And settling down like that was one special miracle for a hunter like him. So screw Gabriel and his big mouth. Dean was ready to enjoy every moment of the time they had together, no matter how awkward it could get.


End file.
